Nameless guild
The nameless guild is a group of elite soldiers that the Vayessi Horde used for top-secret missions, such as assassinating its political opponents, stealing foreign technologies, espionage, and sabotaging enemy armies. To the public, the guild is simply a group of people that became infamous after New Year's Day CC: 5,218, wherein tens of thousands were supposedly killed by some of its members. The Empress Vayess Halfsmith knows the truth of it however, and uses the guild in secret. Its members include: * Sweet King (born Groll Halfsmith on 01/09/5,019) is the father of the Empress. He gained immortality from a magickal artifact known as the Bloodspoke, and through his father's family became a duke. He became a devout follower of the Shadow, who was one half of god. Groll began to peddle drugs in the underworld of Lobtonne, the capital of the Delkish Empire. He was eventually caught, and stripped of his title. After the death of the Shine, the other half of god, on the apocalyptic Last Day of Lobtonne (01/01/5,218), Groll's goals were met, and his daughter came to be known as the savior of humanity. Groll decided to serve her. Groll's nickname comes from the brandname of the drugs he peddled, Sweet Sugar, with him as the Sweet King. * Green Lady (born Calthoss Sayerburn on 35/04/5,199) is a goddess-in-the-flames, and was the duchess of Calthoss' Cave, her namesake. Cal was was beaten half-to-death by her half-brother Billow, who also murdered her mother, and their father in front of Cal. Cal was younger, and a harelip, and thus in Billow's eyes, was undeserving of the duchy. Billow was unable to kill her, though, and simply left her with a glasgow smile. This event broke her, turning her into a violent pyromaniac. Her servants grew afraid of her, further isolating her. Eventually she met the Hornman Rott (the first human ever capable of flight), and his friend Landeles (a god-from-the-lightning), who steadied her, and helped her overcome her trauma, eventually allowing her to save the world. In reality, it was Rott who nearly caused the apocalypse, and Cal took the blame for it, indirectly paving the way for Vayess to become the 2nd Hornman. Cal's brother was known as the Green Man, and when he died, Cal earned the moniker. * Parader Knight (born Ross Fourthwalk on 02/19/5,020) was the Greatest-Knight of the Delkish Empire before the Last Day of Lobtonne, when it all fell apart before his very eyes. He gained immortality from a magickal artifact known as the Bloodspoke alongside his cousin Groll, he then disguised the Bloodspoke as a sword. He then joined the Delkish Army, rising through its ranks to become the Greatest-Knight, and the Eyes-&-Ears of Her Majesty the Queen Sulenn IV. However, he ultimately failed at his knightly duties, as Queen Sulenn was killed at Lobtonne's New Year's Parade by *Crathar Nok* (a homunculus created by Groll's colleagues), earning him the nickname. * Doppelganger (born Makal) was Rott's best friend, and by sheer coincidence, looked nearly identical to him. Rott, and Makal were both born on a different world, one where Billow traveled to, raised Rott, and met Landeles in, who in turn had been born on the original world centuries prior (Landeles was immortal). Makal had no one after the Last Day of Lobtonne, and no skills but his ability to lie, and *apparently* his newfound ability to fly. Makal went on to fill a void left in Calthoss' heart by the death of Rott. * Grand Kaath (born Son of Grand Kaath Stayeen of the Red Isles) was a reanimated corpse, and soul slave of King-that-Kills-Kings Ristt Blot. Ristt Blot was eventually killed by Landeles, but Stayeen was never freed from his soul slavery because Ristt was the nameless child, one soul reincarnated. Rott was the nameless child after him, and then Vayess was. Stayeen is bound to Vayess' will. * Lightning Lych (born *Sapazapas* the Grey Fogman 30,000+ years ago) was a fogman who aided Groll for centuries, but was transformed into a lych by the fires of the Last Day of Lobtonne, becoming *finded* by Landeles, who after becoming the second half of god, commanded him to obey Cal, who he was in love with, but needed to give up. His nickname comes from his unique lightning abilities, seemingly inherited from Landeles. * Greyblade (born Elfhome) was a Great-Knight who despite being an honorable man, fell to the vice of revenge, and was unable to prevent the Last Day of Lobtonne. His nickname comes from his COLORFUL name, an all-caps name given as a title to men from the Face of Crahia; he is Elfome the GREY. * Boy-'King' (born Elfhome Rao) is the bastard son of Sweetknife Bross, who fathered him on his best friend's woman. Elfhome, being an honorable man, instead told Bross' friend Almos that he was Rao's father. He did this because he knew Bross would be shamed by the truth, and would never raise Rao proper anyway. Rao became a knight in his own right, a staunch supporter pf King-that-Kills-Kings Ristt Blot. Believing in the nameless child, he now serves Vayess. His nickname comes from Ristt Blot's boyhood name, the boy-King. * Pirate Prince (born Baxos) was an "untrained servant" (read: slave) of Flotch. He escaped slavery, and became a Pirate so that he could steal slaves away from slavery. He has a sadistic side to him however, as he usually kills them after freeing them. He then makes off with stolen goods. His sister, Baxy the Bearded Bitch, turned on him, and joined the cause of Great Emperor of the Stone Claimant Ayeson Garlcutter. Ayeson later joined Vayess meaning that Baxos was forever barred from officially joining Empress Vayess. Category:Organizations Category:Military History Category:History Category:To-do